


Death.

by Computercat1008



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: The sides find a new way to summon Virgil.





	Death.

Thomas

* * *

Thomas was lazing around on the couch watching TV, with a cold. Patton had made him some chicken noodle soup and told him to stay put. Thomas groaned and turned over onto his side.

"Ugh, I feel like death.." Thomas groaned. Virgil popped up on the stairs and tripped over, as if in a hurry.

"SUMMONATION!" Virgil cried, falling face first on to the floor. Thomas yelped and threw off his blanket. Virgil looked up at him from the floor and smirked. "How can I help?"

"Uh, can you get me some Advil, I have a headache?" Thomas said, feeling safer with his Dark and Stormy Knight around. Virgil nodded, getting up off the floor and going to the bathroom to get Advil. He came back and gave Thomas the medicine. They eventually had a Steven Universe marathon to keep Thomas in good spirits.

* * *

Logan

* * *

Logan was in his room, researching for a cartoon therapy episode he and Patton would be doing. He was reading the article about Depression aloud to himself.

"Due to unforeseen reasons, the probability of death from Depression is 3.4% higher in teens." Logan muttered, writing it down. He jumped when Virgil threw open the door, panting and gasping for breath.

"I HAVE BEEN" Virgil gasped. "SUMMONED!" Logan looked puzzledly at the anxious side.

"I have not called for you?" Logan said confusedly. Virgil looked Logan in the eyes.

"Yes you did." 

"Well, I guess if you are here you can help me with this new Cartoon Therapy Episode." Logan turned to his computer, watching out of the corner of his eye as Virgil materialized a laptop and started researching. They did this until dinner time.

* * *

Patton

* * *

Patton was in the kitchen, making breakfast for his famILY, when a black dot appeared on the wall. Pat took a look at it and screamed. A huge spider lay on the wall. He picked up a frying pan, still screeching, and whacked it several times.

"YOU" Whack. "ONLY" Whack. "DESERVE" Whack. "DEATH!" Whack whack whack whack whack. The spider died, falling behind the counter. Virgil ran through the door-way, hands on his knees and gasping.

"YOU CALLED!?" Virgil yelled, balancing himself on a wall. Patton looked at him with confused eyes.

"I don't remember calling you, kiddo! But if ya want, can you help your old Pop make some Pop-tarts?" Patton grinned, spider forgotten. Virgil gave a small smile back.

"Sure Pat."

They ended up singing songs and cooking for another hour.

* * *

Roman

* * *

Roman was walking through Imagination, sweat on his brow and sword firmly in his hand. The treacherous Dragon Witch's evil liar lay before the mighty Prince, and he would stop at nothing to defeat his reign of terror.

"Come out fowl beast! The time of your death has come!" Roman boomed into the dark cave. He was expecting the Dragon Witch to come out immediately, but instead he heard a door opening and closing hastily, footsteps echoing in the cave, and saw Virgil come out of the beast's liar.

"WHO CALLED FOR ME!?" Virgil stumbled over rocks, and fell down at Roman's feet. The Prince chuckled before helping his fallen comrade to his feet.

"Virgil, not that this isn't pleasent, why are you here?" Princey asked, confused.

"You summoned me!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Ah, that makes sense! The Imagination is a wild place, after all. Want to defeat a Dragon Witch?" Roman asked, holding out a spare sword. Virgil nodded with determination and took the sword. They killed the Dragon Witch.

* * *

Virgil

* * *

Virgil watched the screen with intent. He switched between each camera three times before he heard it on Remy's screen.

 _"Death!"_ floated around in his mind. He had been summoned. Virgil shot up from his bed and ran to where his instincts told him where Remy was. He threw open the door, exhausted.

"I HAVE COME!" Virgil yelled out, seeing Remy and a very disheveled looking Deceit. He knew Deceit knew about the whole Death thing. The Death thing was caused by a mechanism called Protect that was instilled in him from the beginning. If anyone said Death, his mind went into overdrive, and he ran to the source as quickly as possible. Deceit often used it to summon him. Remy looked very surprised, but clicked his tounge.

"Ah, Virge! We need your help. Deceit over here has been working overdrive with a surprise birthday party, and looks awful! Come help out the poor gurl!" Remy explained, gesturing to Deceit's awful appearance. Virgil nodded. They spent the afternoon relaxing and talking.

* * *

Understanding

* * *

There was a problem. One of his fans spread a rumor about him, and almost everyone believed it. Deceit, Thomas, Patton, Logan and Roman were in the living room, discussing.

"We need evidence to prove these foolish lies wrong." Logan stated.

"As much as it hurts to say, Logan, you're right." Deceit agreed.

"I can visit the memory archive with Specs over here and get some info." Roman suggested.

"Sounds good! I'll have to work on disproving them myself in the mean time." Thomas said.

"Wait, where's Virgil?" Patton asked. Everyone looked around for him.

"I do not know." Logan commented. Deceit cleared his throat and everyone looked to the lying side.

"Move away from the stairs, Logan." Deceit said, and Logan did as he was told. He cleared his throat again. Deceit took a deep breath.

" ** _DEATH!_** " Deceit yelled, and Virgil appeared not seconds later.

"I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED!" Virgil screamed, tripping on the stairs with a piece of paper in his hand. Everybody blinked, then started laughing.

"It was death the whole time!" Thomas laughed. It seemed as if every time he said death Virgil appeared in a frenzy.

"Of course it was! What else would summon me?" Virgil asked, placing the paper in Thomas' hand. "There's the proof against the rumor." Thomas looked at the paper. It was perfect.

 

And now, whenever one of the sides needed Virgil, a loud ' _DEATH!_ ' could be heard from somewhere in the mindscape.

 


End file.
